Leviamon
|level=Mega |type=Demon Lord |attribute=Virus |family=Deep Savers |family2=Dark Area |family3=Nightmare Soldiers |debut= |from=MarineDevimonDigimon Masters Envious Human + Code Key of EnvyDigimon World Data Squad |to=Ogudomon * (w/ Lucemon Chaos Mode, Daemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Hitoshi Bifu |javan=(Savers) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Data Squad) |enva2=Kirk Thornton |enva2n=(Fusion) |partner=Envious girl Keenan Crier |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Leviamon X |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . The strongest monster existing in the Digital World, it is called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World. Attacks *'Shell Shock'This attack is named "Biting Crush" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Rostrum, ): Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. *'Tail Strike' (Cauda, ): Mows everything down with its long tails. *'Thunder Breath' (Anima, ): Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. *'Duo-Tail Strike' (Duo Cauda, ): Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. Design Leviamon is based on the . Etymologies ;Leviamon (リヴァイアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Data Squad Leviamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked MegaSeadramon. *Defeated Leviamon. *Have at least four Deep Savers Digimon. *Have defeated 40 Deep Savers Digimon. *Have defeated 50 Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. *Have defeated 20 Mega Digimon. *-20 tension. *Have 50,000 bits. *450 DEF. *Recieved 30,000 damage. *Used guard 30 times. Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World DS Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Leviamon is a Water Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from ShogunGekomon and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is Biting Crush and its support skill is Envy, which increases damage done to Mega and Ultra level Digimon. In Complete Edition, Leviamon also digivolves from Dragomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Leviamon is #302 and is a Water Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from ShogunGekomon, MegaSeadramon, and Dragomon. Its special attack is Biting Crush and its support skill is Envy, which increases damage done to Mega and Ultra level Digimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Leviamon is a Ice Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon, BlueMeramon, and MegaSeadramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Digimon Masters Leviamon digivolves from MarineDevimon. Digimon Heroes! Leviamon digivolves from MarinDevimon and WaruSeadramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Leviamon digivolves from MarineDevimon. Digimon Links Leviamon digivolves from ShogunGekomon and MegaSeadramon. Digimon ReArise Leviamon may digivolve from WaruSeadramon. Digivice Burst Leviamon can Burst Digivolve from MegaSeadramon. Notes and references